Anthony Hopkins
Sir Philip Anthony Hopkins ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der durch seine Rolle des Dr. Hannibal Lecter in der Hannibal-Triologie bekannt wurde. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Anthony Hopkins wuchs mit seiner Mutter Muriel und seinem Vater Richard Arthur in einer kleinen Wohnung über der familieneigenen Bäckerei auf. Nach eigenen Aussagen war er ein Einzelgänger. Als Legastheniker hatte er es während seiner Schulzeit auf der Port Talbot Central School schwer und war nicht sehr beliebt. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren schickten ihn seine Eltern ins West Monmouth Internat in Pontypool. Für die letzten vier Schuljahre wechselte er auf die Cowbridge Grammar School. Schon früh interessierte sich Anthony Hopkins fürs Kino und war begeistert von Schauspielern wie Humphrey Bogart oder James Cagney. Sein besonderes Vorbild war Richard Burton, der nur einige Straßen von Hopkins entfernt gewohnt hatte. Nach seinem Schulabschluss hielt er sich mit kleinen Jobs über Wasser, bis er 1958 zur Royal Artillery eingezogen wurde, wo er als Kanonier diente. Danach zog Hopkins zurück zu seinen Eltern, die mittlerweile in Laleston, in der Nähe von Bridgend, wohnten. Er beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit dem Theater und spielte in mehreren Stücken mit. 1960 hatte er seinen ersten bezahlten Auftritt in Have A Cigarette im Palace Theater und erhielt einen der begehrten Studienplätze an der Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, wo er 1963 seine Ausbildung abschloss. Schauspielerkarriere 1965 wurde Hopkins von Laurence Olivier an das Royal National Theatre engagiert. Zum Vorsprechen wählte er eine Passage aus Othello, jener Rolle, mit der Olivier seinerzeit seit etwa einem Jahr in den Kinos zu sehen war. 1966 spielte er im Film The White Bus von Regisseur Lindsay Anderson, am National Theater machte er sich einen Namen als Bühnenschauspieler in den Stücken The Flea In Her Ear, Juno And The Paycock, The Provincial Life und Three Sisters. Als 1967 Laurence Olivier während der Spielzeit von Dance Of Death erkrankte, sprang Hopkins für ihn ein. In Folge stand Hopkins in einer ursprünglichen Version von Shakespeares Wie es euch gefällt mit ausschließlich männlichen Darstellern als „Audrey“ auf der Bühne. Zudem spielte er den jungen Richard Löwenherz in Der Löwe im Winter. Der Film wurde mit drei Oscars ausgezeichnet (Bestes Drehbuch, Beste Musik und Katharine Hepburn als beste Hauptdarstellerin). Hopkins war für seine Rolle für den Britischen Filmpreis nominiert. Ab 1967 litt Hopkins unter Alkoholproblemen, und die zunehmende Aufmerksamkeit durch die Öffentlichkeit machte dem Einzelgänger zu schaffen. Er stand vermehrt vor der Kamera und spielte unter anderem in John le Carrés Agententhriller Krieg im Spiegel und den Claudius in Shakespeares Hamlet mit Nicol Williamson. Im Jahr 1971 erhielt Hopkins seine erste Hauptrolle in einem Actionfilm: In Das Mörderschiff nach dem Roman von Alistair MacLean spielte er den Geheimagenten Philip Calvert, der gegen Piraten an der schottischen Küste antritt. Kurz darauf wurde Hopkins von Richard Attenborough entdeckt, der ihn „den besten Schauspieler seiner Generation“ nannte und ihn für fünf seiner Filme besetzte. 1973 gewann Hopkins den British Academy Television Award der Society of Film and Television Arts für seine Rolle in der Fernseh-Miniserie Krieg und Frieden. Während dieser Zeit nahmen seine Alkoholprobleme zu. Nachdem er am 29. Dezember 1975 jedoch irgendwo erwachte und keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war und wie er dahin gekommen sei, gab er das Trinken auf. 1974 spielte er an der Seite von Goldie Hawn in Das Mädchen von Petrova einen KGB-Agenten, der die Liebschaften zwischen einer Ballerina und einem US-Journalisten verhindern soll. Für seine Darstellung als Bruno Richard Hauptmann in Die Entführung des Lindbergh-Babys gewann er 1976 seinen ersten Emmy. In dem Geiseldrama Unternehmen Entebbe spielte er die Rolle des israelischen Premierministers Jitzchak Rabin, in Die Brücke von Arnheim die des Lieutenant Colonel John Frost. Für den 1978 gedrehten Horrorfilm Magic – Eine unheimliche Liebesgeschichte war er ein weiteres Mal für den BAFTA und einen Golden Globe Award nominiert. Ebenfalls 1978 spielte Hopkins in dem Film Alles Glück dieser Erde den Trainer des Britischen Olympia Reiterteams Captain Johnson. Bei dem Film handelt es um sich eine frei gestaltete Fortsetzung des Films Kleines Mädchen, großes Herz mit Liz Taylor. Anthony Hopkins mit Isabella Rossellini bei den Dreharbeiten zu John Schlesingers … und der Himmel steht still (1993). Anfang der 1980er Jahre entstanden so erfolgreiche Filme wie Der Elefantenmensch von Regisseur David Lynch wie auch der Der Bunker. Für seine Darstellung Adolf Hitlers in dem Kriegsdrama erhielt Hopkins einen Emmy. Erfolgreich spielte er auch die Titelrollen in Othello und Der Glöckner von Notre Dame mit Lesley-Anne Down als Esmeralda. 1984 verkörperte er neben Mel Gibson den Kapitän William Bligh in Die Bounty. Mitte der 1980er Jahre kehrte Hopkins nach England zurück. Dort spielte er unter anderem 1988 neben Anne Bancroft und Judi Dench den Buchhändler Frank Doel in dem Filmdrama Zwischen den Zeilen sowie in Graham Greenes Der 10. Mann. Erst von 1990 an drehte Hopkins wieder in Hollywood. In der Walt Disney-Fernsehproduktion Große Erwartungen nach Charles Dickens spielte er 1991 die Rolle des Abel Magwitch. Im gleichen Jahr erhielt Hopkins dann das Angebot seines Lebens: Der Regisseur Jonathan Demme suchte einen Schauspieler für die Rolle eines Psychopathen, nachdem Gene Hackman, Robert Duvall, Brian Cox und Jeremy Irons bereits abgelehnt hatten. So besetzte er Hopkins für die Rolle, mit der man diesen fortan immer in Verbindung bringen würde: der des Dr. Hannibal Lecter. In Das Schweigen der Lämmer unterstützt Hopkins als Psychopath die FBI-Agentin Clarice Starling (Jodie Foster) bei ihrer Jagd nach einem Serienkiller. Für diese Rolle erhielt Hopkins, der im gesamten Film nur etwas mehr als 16 Minuten zu sehen war, den Oscar. Der große Erfolg des Films machte Hopkins endgültig zum Star und etablierte ihn als einen der weltweit führenden Charakterdarsteller. Auch in der Fortsetzung Hannibal und im Prequel Roter Drache spielte Hopkins die Rolle des Hannibal Lecter. Im Film Hannibal Rising – Wie alles begann wird er durch Gaspard Ulliel ersetzt, da dort die Jugend Hannibals beschrieben wird. In kurzer Zeit entstanden weitere erfolgreiche Filme, darunter Der Prozeß nach dem Roman von Franz Kafka, Bram Stoker’s Dracula unter der Regie von Francis Ford Coppola sowie Wiedersehen in Howards End nach E. M. Forster. In John Schlesingers Und der Himmel steht still, nach dem Roman Unschuldige von Ian McEwan, spielte er einen amerikanischen Geheimagenten im von Russen besetzten Teil Berlins, der sich in die falsche Frau verliebt. Bei dem für acht Oscars nominierten Drama Was vom Tage übrig blieb galt eine der Nominierungen Hopkins’ Darstellung des sich aufopfernden Butler Stevens. Der Film Shadowlands, in dem er 1993 neben Debra Winger – erneut unter der Regie von Richard Attenborough – den Autor der Narnia-Chroniken C. S. Lewis spielte, hatte Lewis’ Beziehung zu der amerikanischen Schriftstellerin Joy Davidman zum Thema. Hierfür wurde Hopkins mit einem BAFTA Award ausgezeichnet. In Legenden der Leidenschaft übernahm er die Rolle eines Ranchers in Montana in der Zeit vor und während des Ersten Weltkriegs, dessen Söhne (Brad Pitt und Aidan Quinn) sich in dieselbe Frau verlieben. Für Oliver Stones Nixon-Verfilmung erhielt er eine weitere Oscar-Nominierung für seine Darstellung des amerikanischen Präsidenten. Unter dem Titel August verfilmte Hopkins Tschechows Theaterstück Onkel Wanja, in dem er auch die Hauptrolle spielte. Die Handlung verlegte er nach Nordwales in das Jahr 1896. Für seinen Auftritt in Steven Spielbergs Amistad – Das Sklavenschiff als Präsident John Quincy Adams war er ein weiteres Mal für einen Oscar nominiert. Nach dem Kinohit Die Maske des Zorro, in dem Hopkins als älterer Zorro seinen Nachfolger (Antonio Banderas) instruiert, spielte er in Rendezvous mit Joe Black einen dem Tod geweihten Großunternehmer. 2007 spielte er neben Ryan Gosling in Gregory Hoblits Thriller Das perfekte Verbrechen. 2013 verkörperte er den Regisseur Alfred Hitchcock in dem Biopic Hitchcock (Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho). Komponist Zu seinem Film August von 1996 komponierte Hopkins auch den musikalisch klassisch gehaltenen Soundtrack. Am 2. Juli 2011 wurde der Walzer And the Waltz goes on, den Hopkins vor 50 Jahren komponiert hatte, von André Rieu mit dem Johann Strauss Orchester im Schloss Belvedere in Wien uraufgeführt. Hopkins und seine Ehefrau waren dabei anwesend. Privatleben Hopkins war von 1967 bis 1972 mit Petronella Barker verheiratet, mit der er eine Tochter hat. Am 13. Januar 1973 heiratete er Jennifer Lynton, die Ehe wurde am 30. April 2002 geschieden. Seit dem 1. März 2003 ist er mit Stella Arroyave verheiratet. Hannibal Hopkins spielte Lecter in den drei Hannibal-Verfilmungen Das Schweigen der Lämmer, Roter Drache & Hannibal Filmografie Für eine vollständige und aktualisierte Filmografie, siehe hier. Kategorie:Echte Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Schauspieler: Filme